Little Lies
by Kore-of-Myth
Summary: Ten things Daphne Greengrass was taught by her parents and her commentary later on. Femmeslash.


_Summary: Ten things Daphne Greengrass was taught by her parents and her commentary later on. Femmeslash. Companion to my future fic 'The Greengrass Girls'._

* * *

Little Lies:

1. A 'loyal' pureblood is better than any other being. (_I'd asked my father once what 'loyal' meant. He said it meant that you were devoted to your cause. After asking what our cause was, he slammed his wine glass on the table. "It's ridding this world of filthy mudbloods!" The glass' shards slid across the table, and one sharp piece fell into my lap. I knew better than to shout, or even yelp when it sliced through my dress and pinched into my leg.)_

2. After mudbloods - a blood traitor was the next worst _thing_ in the world. (_I doubt this. Ever since I was little I've been positive it was Draco – or maybe even Astoria when she's at her whiniest. They never quite said why mudbloods were bad either…But the Brocklehursts are supposed 'blood traitors' too and they're far from bad.)_

3. She was to do whatever she had to – lie, cheat, steal, beg – in order to save herself or more importantly, her family's pride. (_I doubt that the first time I ever let myself be reduced to begging would have assisted my families pride – "Please- please, just don't go! Even if you don't care – just please stay here…" I did what I had to – more than I'd ever thought I would for anything, but it was worth it. I didn't save myself – I saved my sanity so in a way it wasn't a lie that they told me. The fact that I took the skill and applied it to confessing my feelings to Mandy at last wouldn't make them proud…more likely lead them to disowning me.)_

4. She was to never go against her family. (_When they _do _find out, they don't disown me. I take care of that myself, leaving, storming out to nowhere. I luckily have my wand (not much else) yet I take the Knight Bus to the one place I know (I hope) I'll be accepted. The door swings open at the Brocklehurst house and her eyes meet mine. "You were right," I say thickly, and she lets me in.)_

5. Daphne was overall, a better witch than her sister, Astoria. (_That is until, my sister leaves the room. Then the harping begins of my filthy clothes, and not perfect grades. Not to mention my heard of actions (reported via Mrs. Parkinson's gossip) about studying with muggleborns, and the fact I had tried out for the Quidditch team. I didn't make it on the team, of course. Sexist pigs.)_

6. Quidditch was for men only. (_I should have held my tongue, for at thirteen I should have learned the repercussion of such actions. I tried to protest to Flint – and later my parents – that all the other teams had girls on them. Why couldn't I play or try out? Or even jump on a broom (even it's one of the dinky school ones) and just _fly_, free, and away from everyone? I was reminded of being younger, later on, when my mother slaps my skin until I can't feel anything anymore.)_

7. Girls are meant to be seen and not heard. (_And yet though this was slapped into me at an early age, I'd find myself debating loudly with the other students while in Arithmancy. Vector encouraged us, even splitting us into teams and recording scores. The best part of the civilized yelling was when I'd lock eyes with certain dark ones across the room, bright ones despite their nearly black color, before I'd trounced her and her 'team' to bits. Later on she'd owe me, of course.)_

8. Daphne looked her best in her Slytherin green. (_"You're beautiful," she whispers in my ear. Our breathing is slowing down from ragged breaths, and our arms are wrapped around each other. I'd been told that many times – usually by mother's friends trying to get _in _with them. It had always felt phony before – but not know in this little hollow of truth behind the tapestry of lies that was everywhere. It _did _help, though that I wasn't wearing anything but _her.)

9. A Pureblooded, Caucasian, girl like herself, was to date and/or marry a Pureblooded Caucasian boy. (_More specifically, Draco Malfoy. But what is so great about him? And what is wrong with muggleborns anyhow? Or skin of another color? Or liking girls, instead of boys? Why is it such a big deal that Mandy captivates me with her every move?)_

10. Love does not exist. (_I love Astoria – as rotten as she may be at times. I love my owl – though he tends to peck at my fingers. And I love Mandy and her dark skin, and her beliefs – even if my parent's say I shouldn't and can't. They've obviously never seen Mandy's eyes after we break from a kiss, and words are whispered softly – more truth then any of the lies I've ever been taught._

"_I love you.")_

* * *

**_Please take the time to review and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is appreciated - but reviews flaming the nature of the relationships in this fic are not. _**

**_Thanks for your time!_**


End file.
